Guitars, usually having six strings, are conventionally played with a single pick. The intensity of the tone produced by plucking one or more strings with the pick can be varied. However, the tone produced cannot be varied in quality in a manner similar to that of the bowed strings of a member of the violin family. Whereas the violin strings can be made to generate a number of different sounds which can readily be identified with the manner of bowing, or even plucking, the tone of the guitar has been limited completely to that produced by plucking. The mechanics of producing the tone is simple, the pick pulling a string asymmetrically away from rest position and then releasing the string to vibrate. The musical note is generated by the vibration which occurs after the pick has released the string so that there is no way in which the tone can be influenced when only a single pick is used, as has been customary. The present invention is intended to make it possible to produce a substantially different tone from that produced by the single pick, said tone also being considered an improvement over that produced by the single pick.